All Coupled Up
by tomColt15
Summary: Rainbow and Fluttershy have been best friends since forever, but what happens when they want to be more then friends. What happens when a certain cowpony gets jealous? What will her elegant friend have to say about this? Cover art on profile-First fanfic
1. Prologue

The young yellow pegasus lay on the grass, smiling at her animal friends. Bunnies hopped around her and butterflies fluttered next to her.

"Fluttershy!" a rough voice called. The pink maned pegasus looked up only to see a light blue blur heading towards her.

"Oh, um, hi Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy whispered.

"What are you doing down here Fluttershy? Everyone is waiting for you up on the clouds."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy weakly replied.

"Alright, lets get going, don't want to be late," Dash recommended. Just as she spread her wings, Rainbow noticed Fluttershy wasn't following. Fluttershy was busy examining Dash's flank, admiring the newly gained cutie mark.

"Wow Dash, you got your cutie mark!"

"Oh yeah, this sweet thing! I'll have to tell you the story later. Right now coach hot-head is probably screaming is flank off looking for us," Rainbow teased. "Oh hey, you got your cutie mark too!"

"Mhm, what a nice coincidence." Rainbow nodded in response.

"You'll have to tell me your story later on as well, 'kay." this time Fluttershy nodded in response. "Alright, lets get going before I get yet another detention." Fluttershy giggled at Dash's joke, for she knew their friendship would last forever.

Rainbow lay on a cloud, both hooves behind her head and one back leg crossed over the other. She stared at the clouds that drifted above her. As she looked at the clouds, one of the merged with another, creating a beautiful butterfly image. Dash sighed as she looked at the butterfly shaped cloud and thought of her best friend. She knew she was a filly-fooler for a while now, and she could accept it. Only downside was that the mare she had her eye on right now was her best friend. Dash couldn't bear losing her yellow pegasus friend.

Fluttershy pushed a carrot towards Angel and watched as he ate it aggressively. She smiled at him as he finished his breakfast. She then went to her couch and laid down for a quick rest, it was hard work taking care of so many animals everyday. However, this time she didn't feel like napping, her mind was full of so many things. Ever since she was little she had her fair share of crushes. Some of them consist of colts, but most of them fillies. She didn't quite consider herself as a filly-fooler, but she did have feelings for a mare at the time. Fluttershy sighed as she watched a turtle strut by her living room. Even though it wasn't a tortoise, it still brought back memories from the time she had gone overboard. Fluttershy had liked Rainbow for a couple of months now and when she heard Rainbow wanted a pet, she immediately wanted to help. Fluttershy always wanted to look for ways to help the mare of her dreams, but she felt she had gone a bit insane during the whole pet situation. She stared out the window and sighed once more, hoping her rainbow-maned friends hadn't noticed her love for her.


	2. Truth or Dare

_A/N; Just because every shipping story has to have a sleepover part. Honestly though, I have no idea where I'm about to go with this and I'm kind of just writing whatever pops in my head. Well, enjoy! :)_

Five of the element spirits were gathered in a hollow tree known as the library. They were laughing and talking about adventures and friendship lessons as they waited for the loyal one to show up. Ding-dong.

"Alright girls, it looks like Rainbow has finally come," Twilight said as she trotted towards where the chime had come from. She opened the door with her magic, reviling a cyan pegasus. "Rainbow, how great for you to finally make it!"

"Hey Twilight. Sorry I'm late, had to clear up a few clouds and I kind of took a nap too long," Rainbow apologized.

"No worries Dash, as long as you're here now we can-"

"PARTAY!" Pinkie interrupted Twilight with enthusiasm. "It's sooooo great you're here now Dashie, we were starting to worry if you weren't gonna come! But now you're here and we can finally party! This will be the best sleep over ever!" Rainbow chuckled nervously as she backed away from the pink party pony.

"So what are we doing right now?" Dash asked.

"Well I think we're going to have pillow fight since we, or Rarity, just finished with the make-overs," Twilight answered. Rainbow hadn't noticed anything different about anypony as she looked around. Then her eyes met Rarity, her coat was shinning beautifully and her hair was re-done and looked absolutely gorgeous. Next to Rarity was Fluttershy. She didn't look any different, but something about her made her glow in beauty. She looked fabulous.

As Dash stared at the gorgeous yellow pegasus, pillows began flying left and right. One finally hit Rainbow's face and snapped her out of her enticing daydream. The cyan mare looked over to where the pillow had been launched and spotted a certain orange country mare with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, it is so on AJ!" Rainbow threatened trying to look cool. As the battle raged on between the two athletes, everypony else had sat down and started watching. Every time Rainbow were to hit AppleJack, she'd taunt her and Fluttershy would giggle at the brash tomboy.

"Okay girls, beofre AJ and Dash kill each other with pillows, lets move on," Twilight suggested.

"I would adore to play a game of truth or dare!" Rarity chimed. The rest of the gang murmured in agreement as they circled up. Pinkie grabbed an empty cider bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle they formed.

"Oh oh oh, I'll go first!" Pinkie volunteered as she spun the bottle with great power. The bottle finally stopped spinning and landed on AppleJack. "Sooo, AppleJack. Truth or dare?"

After a horrid series of unspeakable dares and a few crazy truths, it was finally Dash's turn to spin the bottle. She spun the bottle with an abundance of power as it slowly found its way to Fluttershy.

"Well well well, looks like its Fluttershy's turn. So, truth or dare?" Rainbow asked trying to look cool.

_'Oh great if I pick truth, she might ask who I like, but if I pick dare I might have to do something horrible. Confess or...'_ "Dare," Fluttershy said confidently after over thinking the possibilities. Fortunately, Rainbow didn't want to over-work her crush.

"Oh, alright then. Lets see, what could I dare someone like you?" Rainbow asked nopony in particular.

"I know one!" Pinkie offered as she and Rainbow scooted towards each other. The pink party pony whispered in Dash's ear surprisingly quiet. Dash's face heated a bit before speaking the dare.

"Oh, um, well the dare was uh," Rainbow said as if imitating Fluttershy. Her face was a deep scarlet by the time she could finish stating the dare. "you, uh, have to tell us truthfully who you, um uh, kinda like a little."

Now it was Fluttershy's turn to turn red. "Oh my, um I uh, like all of you."

"No silly Dashie! That wasn't the dare. The dare was who does Fluttershy LIKE like," Pinkie blurted.

"Well I just think that's kind of personal for her," Rainbow defended.

"Yeah silly, that's why she has to tell us truthfully, duh."

"What if its really secret, or if she doesn't like anypony..."

"Everyone likes somepony Dashie! Even you do." Dash looked at the party pony in surprise. _'Does she know?'_ Dash thought hoping it wasn't so. "I've seen you and how you act around ponies you like. Now its Fluttery's turn to answer."

"Oh well, is it okay if I don't answer that question?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Yeah, why don't we skip that for now," Twilight agreed. Everypony else murmured in agreement and Fluttershy sighed in relief. Rainbow also sighed in relief until she heard Pinkie whisper something about helping her. _'Maybe she does know?'_ Rainbow thought.


	3. What did I do

The party was over and the under-aged pegasus still felt tipsy from all the cider AppleJack had fed her. She had no idea what had happened after truth or dare that night. All Dash knew was that she somehow woke up in a bed, not a cloud. It was a pink bed. Rainbow looked around some and only saw pink, pink, and pink. She moaned in annoyance when she noticed where she was.

"Oh Dashie you're awake, now we can talk!" Pinkie screamed as she slammed the door open. Rather than being surprised, Rainbow only put her hooves on her ears and groaned in pain. She still had a horrible headache from last night.

"Can you keep it down Pinkie, I had a lot to drink last night," Rainbow said.

"Oh sorry Dashie, but you know you shouldn't drink under twenty-one anyway."

"Whatever, whats one year gonna do to me. Besides I can't remember anything that happened at the sleepover. Care to inform me?"

"Oh well that's easy! AppleJack gave you some cider, but then you started drinking more and challenged AppleJack to a drinking contest, but you guys tied. After that you confessed."

"Confessed? Confessed what?"

"Your undying love for Fluttershy of course." Rainbow's heart sank.

"That's all right?" Rainbow asked desperately.

"Well no, not really. AppleJack ran out and Rarity followed her. So the sleepover was kind of ruined," Pinkie said, mane dropping down a bit. However, it soon popped back up. "But don't worry Dashie, I brought you back here and Twilight just stayed back. Fluttershy went back home though, I think you should talk to her."

"I guess you're right. Okay thanks Pinkie," Dash said as she hopped out the window. Pinkie sighed as her mane once again dropped.

"As long as she doesn't break my little Dashie's heart, I'll be fine. Good luck Rainbow Dash."

The flight there had been a bit difficult since Dash had still felt kind of sick. In fact she threw up once on the way to Fluttershy's cottage and had to stop and rest a few times. By the time she had gotten to the humble abode that her friend lived in it was already close to noon. She knocked on the door casually.

"Hold on a second," a sing song voice answered. About a minute later a butter-yellow pegasus opened the door. "Oh uh hi Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy whispered while cowering back into her cottage. "Sorry, but I, uh, have to feed the chickens," Fluttershy said about to slam her door until a cyan hoof stopped it.

"Listen Fluttershy, I don't remember what I did back there but I really do need to talk to you," Rainbow pleaded. Fluttershy hesitated, but then nodded.

"So, um, you don't remember anything that happened back there?"

"Not really. Apparently I said some stuff that kinda ruined it though."

"Oh, its not your fault, you drank a lot for being under aged."

"No I mean, ugh. This is going to be hard, but I heard that I might've told you I like you."

"Well of course, we are best friends right?"

"Fluttershy, that's not what I mean. I mean I told you I LIKE like you."

"R-rainbow, you were just drunk is all, it's okay if you didn't mean it... I-I understand," Fluttershy said almost ready to break down in tears. But she couldn't, she had to be strong and telling her friend she felt for her would only make matters worse.

"Stop Fluttershy. I'm sorry, but that cider was really strong and I did drink a lot of it," Rainbow began to explain. Fluttershy's heart sank as she prepared for the next stage. "but whatever was in it that made me confess, I'm thankful for,. I truly do love you Fluttershy and I really hope you feel the same. I've been too afraid to lose you as a friend so I couldn't tell you," Rainbow finished. Fluttershy lifted her head in surprise. Now it was her turn to return the same feelings.

_'Come on Fluttershy say it.' _"Rainbow I-" _'You can do it, two more words."_ "I" _'Fluttershy its __now or never.'_ "I-I'm sorry" _'No Fluttershy, be brave like Dash!' _Rainbow's soft smile faded away and Fluttershy kept denying her heart's desire. "but, I can't r-return" _'No! Change it before its too late'_ "the same feelings." Shattered. That was the state the rainbow maned pegasus's heart was in.

"Oh, okay." Rainbow bit her lip and tried her best to stay cool. "Its okay Fluttershy, I didn't think you'd feel the same anyway. Well, I guess I'll uh see you around." Fluttershy nodded, she was too ashamed to say anything.

Rainbow flew away completely heart-broken and Fluttershy couldn't do anything but watch. _'Dammit Fluttershy look what you did to Dashie.'_ Fluttershy swore at herself, sighed and decided to continue her day as normally as possible.

_A/N; Okay I think I have a more of an idea of where this is going now. I just don't have a lot of time to work on this now and I really lazy and I like to procrastinate, so yeah...  
><em>-_-;


	4. Stupid Love

"AppleJack! AppleJack I insist you open this door right now!" Rarity yelled while banging on the Apple family barn door. The door creaked open just a smidge and the orange mare reviled herself.

"What d'ya want Rarity?" AppleJacked asked sounding completely drained.

"We need to talk, about the party and your recent behavior," Rarity demanded. AppleJack knew there was no reasoning with this one. So she let Rarity in and the two mares went into AppleJack's room. "Apple, why did you leave?"

"Ah, ah just..."

"Please AppleJack, you can tell me anything. I'm just worried," Rarity stared into her emerald eyes hoping for an answer.

"Its just that, last night when Rainbow told Fluttershy she loved her, ah didn't wanna see it anymore."

"AppleJack that cider you gave her was very strong, it might not be what you think."

"But it is, I've seen enough people get drunk offa' mah cider I know what it does to you. It makes people wanna blurt the truth here and there. They start fussin' up as if they gonna die. And knowing the Rainbow liked Fluttershy, it just.."

"You love her don't you?" Rarity knew the element of honesty couldn't hold a secret like this. She also knew her spot she had longed for in AJ's heart had been taken by the brash pegasus.

"Ah do, ah really do Rarity. Ah've liked her ever since Nightmoon, but I started lovin' her after the Runnin' of the Leaves. Then Ah saw how gracefully she swooped ya up back in Cloudsdale. What Ah would give for that ta be me, but then she told Fluttershy." AppleJack finished and looked as if she were ready to burst into tears. Rarity bit her lip and tried reasoning with the orange mare she felt for.

"AJ dear, there's a pony out there for everyone. Whether it being a stallion or mare, I'm sure you'll find somepony good enough for you. If Rainbow Dash were unable to see it in you, she doesn't deserve you. You need somepony you can trust in and who can see how great a mare you truly are. I see a strong pony in you AppleJack, and whoever you are to be with has to see the same." AppleJack stared into the beautiful unicorn's eyes.

"Ah'm sorry Rarity, Ah'm gonna find Dash tomorrah and see if Ah can tell 'er. 'Twas mighty kinda' ya to stop by and help me though." AppleJack said giving a weak smile. It ad been a long day and Rarity decided it was time for her departure.

"You're very welcome," Rarity waited until AppleJack was out of the room before whispering, "my love."

Twilight was having a nice morning. She had finished tidying up from the wrecked slumber party and was settling down with a nice book. This book was one of the rare ones in which Twilight had not already read it yet. Now was the perfect moment to sit down, relax, and read it.

"TWILIGHT!" _'Oh that's right, I live in Ponyville now.' _Twilight thought to herself then sighed.

"Yes Spike."

"Fluttershy is here to see you."

"Okay she can come up," Twilight answered as the timid pegasus made her way up the stairs to see her bookworm friend.

"Oh, is this a bad time because I kind of wanted to uh ask you something," Fluttershy said timid as ever.

"No of course not, its perfect timing," Twilight said sarcastically while setting down her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry its just that you seemed like the only pony I could talk to at the time so I uh stopped by."

"Its okay Fluttershy, so what do you want to talk about."

"Um well you see, I kind of lied to Rainbow Dash and I'm worried about her now."

"Wait, what? Okay, back up a little and start from the beginning."

Fluttershy explained the how she had a crush on Rainbow and about Rainbow's more formal confession. Then she took a breath a told Twilight about how she had told Rainbow she had no feelings for her and broke her heart.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Fluttershy. I'm not exactly the expert on when it comes to love. Personally I think you should go to Rainbow Dash and tell her the truth, I think you two will make a nice couple."

"If only we could be a couple. I'm just too scared to tell her."

"What is there to be afraid of, she already told you she loves you."

"But she must be so mad at me. Besides, she probably too devastated to see my face ever again."

"Fluttershy, don't you think you're over exaggerating just a bit there. This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about, I don't think that will ever happen."

"Okay Twilight I think I'll tell her soon. I have to go now though, my animals must be worrying about me. Bye Twilight."

"Goodbye Fluttershy and good luck!" Twilight waved goodbye to her friend then got back to her book and sighed with relief.

Rainbow sat on her bed loathing around in pity. She looked to her right and spotted a small radio. _'Maybe music will get my head outta the clouds'_ Dash looked around her cloud home and forced herself to chuckle. She now reached for the small radio and turned it on.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_Tossed it in the trash you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever ask 'cause<em>

_What you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for yaa-_

Rainbow quickly turned the radio off. "Stupid Bruno Mars. Stupid radio. Stupid... love."

_A/N; I was listening to my iTunes when that song came on and I was like "what a second!" So I put it in just for fun, but also because it kind of fit in at that part. And look, the RariJack is finally begininng to form. First I gotta finish this FlutterDash thing. I hope this is actually turning out good, you know with the double shipping and stuff. Oh well, its my first fanfiction, I think I'm doing pretty good ^_^_


	5. Jealous?

Fluttershy didn't know how to tell Rainbow Dash anything just yet. All she knew was that Rainbow supposedly only had courage built through drunkenness. This gave Fluttershy a pretty crazy idea. She flew over to AppleJack's apple cellar before even thinking about going to Rainbow Dash.

"So yer tellin' me y'all want mah strongest cider? Fluttershy ya mind if Ah ask ya what y'all would even need this here cider?" AppleJack was in the cellar organizing the storage when Fluttershy had asked for the alcohol.

"Well uh, I just wanted to see what it tastes like," Fluttershy lied. She had never actually dared to drink AppleJack's cider considering how she'd seen how other ponies acted under the influence.

"Uh, whateva ya say. Jus' be careful, this here is some perdy strong."

"I will, thank you AppleJack."

There knock on the door, quite loud for a knock on a cloud door. Rainbow groaned as she got out of her bed unwillingly. When she opened the door, a yellow pegasus was wobbling around.

"Fl-Fluttershy?" Rainbow said confused at why her usually calm and shy friend was now drunk.

"Hey R-Rainbow! Ya gotta come with me to da, uh, sky place," Fluttershy stammered.

"Uh, Fluttershy we are in the sky."

"No, silly filly, I mean flying duh. That's the sky place."

"So you, wanna go flying with me?"

"Yeah huh."

"Well shouldn't you be sober for flying?"

"I am sober Dashie," with that Fluttershy barfed on Dash's doorstep and grabbed her arm. Before Dash knew it, they were flying around and she was having a pretty good time with the drunk Fluttershy.

They landed on a cloud above Ponyville's lake and decided to take a quick rest. By this time, Fluttershy started getting better and was no longer as tipsy.

"Oh Dashie," Fluttershy called from the air.

"Yeah 'Shy."

"I'll race you to that cloud over there," Fluttershy challenged while pointing at a cloud high above the middle of the lake.

"Okay, you're on," Rainbow retorted. The two raced to the cloud, Fluttershy lagged behind. She was still trying to fly straight when Rainbow had landed. Dash looked back for Fluttershy who suddenly crashed into her. The pegasi fell down to the lake. Fluttershy wasn't focused enough to fly and she held onto Rainbow's torso, making her unable to fly. _Splash_.

"Fluttershy what the hay where you thinking?" Rainbow asked after popping her head out of the water. Fluttershy snapped out of her drunkenness due to the splash of the water and was now dumbfounded in front of Dash.

"I-I, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I shouldn't have knocked you over," Fluttershy tried to answer.

"But you drank, and you were totally drunk back there."

"I'm sorry. I usually don't drink much, maybe a little wine sometimes but this was my first time having cider."

"Its okay Fluttershy, but why did you drink it in the first place." Fluttershy didn't answer. Instead she barfed in the water. Dash grabbed Fluttershy and swam away from the new floating substance in the water. Then she repeated her question.

"I-I just thought it would help me."

"Help you with what? What would being drunk ever help you with. All it does is ruin lives."

"That's not true Dash, it gave you courage."

"And look where that brought me. If I hadn't told you anything, things would've been the same. No awkward moments or anything."

"Rainbow you don't get it, I needed courage so I could-"

"So you could what?" Dash said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Because I lied to you."

"Great and you lie to me. So this has to due with being drunk becau-"  
>"Because I love you. I lied to you and I didn't mean to and I just, I just-" Fluttershy was cut off by Rainbow's lips. Fluttershy tried keeping her wings down, but they sprung up anyway. She deepened the tender kiss, knowing there was no sense in fighting what she wanted. A few seconds passed by and Rainbow finally broke the kiss.<p>

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I couldn't help myself. Everything just seemed so perfect and I thought we could kiss, but I didn't let you finish saying what you were saying and I-" This time Fluttershy planted a gentle kiss onto her athletic friend. They quickly broke the kiss and Fluttershy gave Rainbow a small smile.

"Now we're even." Fluttershy said. Rainbow couldn't help but smile back at the adorable pegasus. Everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong now. Or so the couple had hoped.

"Y'all filly-foolers havin' fun out there?" there was no doubt where that country drawl had come from.

"A-AppleJack! Wh-what are you doing here?" Rainbow asked quickly pulling away from the shy pegasus.

"Oh I jus' came to see how you were doin'. To me, it seems jus' peachy," AppleJack said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What's wrong with you AJ. Why would you come over just to tease us?" Fluttershy was too scared to do anything but cower back in embarrassment.

"Hello, Element of Honesty can't Ah state the truth here. Y'all two are filly-foolin' over there while the rest of us here gotta sit here and watch."

"Who said you had to watch?" Rainbow yelled. By this time Fluttershy had swam laps away and was visibly crying.

"Well maybe Ah wanna watch!" AppleJack screamed causing an awkward silence. Rainbow floated in the water unsure of what to say.

"AppleJack, are... are you jealous of me?" Rainbow asked after putting the puzzle together.

"No. No Ah ain't jealous of ya Rainbow" AppleJack answered. This only caused more confusion to enter Dash's mind.

"Then what's the problem, who would you be..." Rainbow stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened in realization and her head hung down. She slowly picked her head up and swam towards AppleJack. "AJ are you jealous of Fluttershy? Because I like her?" No answer. Dash started swimming closer to land in order to get to AppleJack, but instead the lovestruck cowpony ran off.

_A/N; Look, my chapters are getting longer! ...somewhat... Oh well, I'm just lazy and this will probably be my last chapter for a while 'cause I still gotta think up some RariJack stuff. Hopefully I'll have some more ideas popping into my head and I can update this some more. For now, have some semi-drunk Fluttershy :D  
>...nah, I still dont know what I'm doing...<em>


	6. You don't deserve her

"AppleJack!" Rainbow called hoping to find her friend. "AppleJack!" she called again. Rainbow hovered above Sweet Apple Acres for ten minutes now trying to find AppleJack. "Great, no she won't even come out." Rainbow had just about given up when she saw another figure start roaming towards the farm. This one was white and trotted with poise and elegance. Dash knew who it was from the moment she saw her violet hair and swooped down to talk to her. "Rarity! I'm so glad you're here, I need you to talk to AppleJack for me."

"Well, why would you need me to talk to AppleJack for you. In fact if anything AppleJack would need to talk to you face to face," Rarity mentioned.

"I know," Rainbow said sadly. "I can't find her though. Do you know where she is?"

"If I know AppleJack, she's probably in her room or that old barn. Hopefully not the cellar." Rainbow sighed and thanked Rarity before going off to search. Rainbow looked everywhere Rarity had told her to. First she looked in the old barn, nothing was there. Then she looked in AJ's room only to see the cutie mark crusaders up to something she didn't care for. She didn't see AppleJack in the cellar, only Big Macintosh. He told her about a special hammock near the lake AppleJack liked going to, so Rainbow went there in search for her friend. Sure enough, there she was sitting on the hammock in a strange way that allowed her to swing her hind legs in the air.

"AppleJack?" Rainbow said hoping to get an answer. There was no answer. "AppleJack," she called again. This time the orange mare turned to face the cyan pegasus. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" AppleJack finally spoke.

"You know what I mean. About what happened back there by the lake.," Rainbow said. AppleJack only sighed. "Please AJ, you're one of my best friends and-"

"One of your best friends. Ah don't want that, Ah want to be your best friend," AppleJack argued.

"AppleJack, I don't think that's all you want to say."

"It ain't, you're right. Ah want to be more than a friend to ya, more than a best friend. Rainbow, Ah love ya and Ah have fer quite some time now. Ah was jealous of Fluttershy," AppleJack confessed careful not to let a tear fall from her eyes. "Ah didn't want y'all to be together so Ah tried to get ya away from her. And Ah was being a horrible friend. Ah used Fluttershy's weakness and insulted y'all two, and Ah'm mighty sorry fer that."

"It's okay AppleJack, its just that I didn't know and I'm sorry I didn't know sooner. I know you've done so many things for me in the past, but I didn't know about this. I'm really sorry AppleJack, but my heart belongs to Fluttershy now. That's how it has to be, I hope this wouldn't damage our friendship."

"Ah-ah understand. And its okay Dash," AppleJack lied. Rainbow apologized a million times more before she finally left. The sky was still sunny and AppleJack didn't like it, she'd wished it would just rain on her. AppleJack just stayed sitting on her hammock, swinging her legs and thinking about what had just happened. It was going to be really awkward between her and Dash for a while now, not only Rainbow but Fluttershy too. She had insulted the two lovers because she was jealous. AppleJack sighed to herself, she had been thinking too much. Love was something she didn't want to think about anymore, there was no pony like Dash, and Dash just rejected her.

"Oh AppleJack dear!" a formal voice called. AppleJack cringed at the noise, for she hadn't wanted to see anyone at the moment. "AppleJack, don't ignore me, please I only came to talk," Rarity pleaded.

"What do ya want?" AppleJack asked lifeless as ever.

"AppleJack, darling, you're chewing yourself up and I simply won't accept it," Rarity said sternly. AppleJack glared at Rarity as if she was supposed to know what just happened.

"Rarity, Ah don't think ya understand what Ah jus' went through."

"Please, do explain."

"Ah was jus' rejected, for Fluttershy, by Rainbow Dash. That there is the last thin Ah would've suspected, and then it happened right in front of me. Ah insulted their love, abused mah element, and even made poor Fluttershy cry. Ah'm a horrible friend Rarity," AppleJack explained. Rarity watched as AppleJack attempted to hold back her tears. Unfortunately, the attempt was futile, the heart-broken cowpony had streams of tears dampening her face. She buried her head in her hooves as she broke out in tears. This was the first time Rarity had seen the tough AppleJack cry, and she couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"AppleJack," Rarity spoke. "you're not a horrible friend." AppleJack looked up at the unicorn now. "You're a great friend. No, you're an amazing friend and nothing can ever change that about you. If Rainbow is so insensitive to not understand your love for her, she doesn't deserve you. You deserve somepony who you can trust. You deserve somepony who can love you back just as much or more. You deserve somepony who can respect your ways, no matter how different they are." Rarity finished. AppleJack stared at the bleach white unicorn, no longer sobbing. Something about that last part Rarity had just said reminded her of one of their previous friendship reports. However, AppleJack was too blind at the moment to remember.

"Rarity, Ah don't know what to say. Thank ya kindly fer helpin' me out. Ah just don't think Ah wanna deal with all this love right now," AppleJack said. Rarity's heart skipped a beat thinking AppleJack had noticed what she did there. "Hopefully, things between me and Rainbow can stay the same." Rarity sighed as AppleJack walked off. Rarity hoped AppleJack hadn't suspected her love, for she wanted to be formal. Rarity wanted to tell AppleJack the right way, but now she had to wait. She would respect AppleJack's decision in not wanting to deal with any more emotional issues like this. However, Rarity had to be very patient, it would take quite some time for such a stubborn pony such as AppleJack to get over something like this.

_A/N; Finally getting into some RariJack. I'm trying to make it obvious that this story is supposed to be a bit more about AppleJack, but its kind of hard. Oh well, the next couple of chapters will be more of AJ being all jealous of Fluttershy and Rainbow and things like this. So will things look up for AppleJack and Rarity? Will Fluttershy and Dash start going out? Will I stop typing lame questions and thinking them in my head with a stupid narrator voice? All these answers are only known by me :) To find out, you'll have to tune in next time on... "All Coupled Up"  
>Also a shout out to my buddy who said she can write better stories than me for giving me this epic title, I think it really suits my story. And I hope the readers are also enjoying this story :) <em>


	7. The Week Goes On

AppleJack woke up early as usual and got out of her bed. She never bothered to do much with herself in the morning, in fact, she never untied her mane before going to sleep in the first place. She slowly trotted downstairs in order to fix something up for a quick breakfast before starting her work. As she opened the cupboard to get some food she cringed at the site of the zap apple Jam. The brilliant rainbow colors it held were too similar to her rainbow friend. However, she couldn't let this keep her down, especially not in front of her family. The only pony who it wouldn't be awkward talking with and knew enough about the situation she could talk to was Rarity. She always seemed to know what to say and was always respectful to AppleJack's ways. _'You need some pony who can respect you for who you are.'_ Rarity's words rang in her head. AppleJack thought for a while before finally heading out to work. She needed to get her head out of the gutter and start bucking.

Rainbow knocked on Fluttershy's door early in the morning. She had made sure she came a bit late so that Fluttershy would have time to feed most of her animals. Fluttershy opened the door soon after Rainbow had knocked and greeted the younger pegasus. Rainbow waltzed in without premission and plopped on the couch. She had been meaning to talk to her timid friend for and didn't want to waste time with greetings.

"Hey, uh, Fluttershy," Rainbow said weakly. Fluttershy only stared at the racer. "Can we talk, about yesterday I mean."

"Oh, um, if you really want to I guess so," Fluttershy stuttered obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Really Fluttershy, I mean if you don;t want to talk now that's fine, but we will have to later. And the later we talk, the more awkward it becomes," Rainbow insisted.

"Okay, I supposed we should talk," Fluttershy finally gave in. For a moment there was an awkward silence, as if they were both waiting for one another to confess properly. Fluttershy, unexpectedly, was the one to start fussing up. "You know, I meant what I said back there," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I drank to be brave. I-I meant it because I really do like you," Fluttershy squeaked, drifting off towards the end.

"Really, because I was really hoping we'd be able to, you know hand out more. Maybe, sort of like, a thing now?" Rainbow suggested afraid of the upcoming answer. This time, Fluttershy didn't even have to think about it. She'd been wanting to spend more time with the mare she loved for quite some time, now was her chance.

"I'd love to Rainbow."

"Awesome! I mean, great, how does lunch this afternoon sound?"

"Perfect."

It had been a week since the couple had their first date and they were happily together now. Pinkie moved on and joined Twilight in the joy for the two pegasi. Rarity was happy for the two, however, her mind was really set on AppleJack. She hadn't been herself ever since Dash and Fluttershy had gotten together, and Rainbow could tell. She planned on going to AppleJack's to talk to her once more, but she was told not to by Rarity. Rarity would do anything for AppleJack at the time, and she knew that Rainbow talking to AJ and apologizing more would only make things worse. She had to take matters into her own hooves. Whether or not AppleJack loved Rarity back, it didn't matter, she just couldn't bear seeing AppleJack so torn up. It was obvious she had was the only one who would be able to put her back together. To Rainbow, however, it wasn't obvious. Her loyalty wouldn't allow her to stand by while on of her best friends was being chewed up by jealousy. It had seemed like a good idea to Dash at the time, but Rainbow's face was one AppleJack wanted to see any time soo.

Rarity was working on her latest creation when she glanced at her clock. It was a little after noon, which meant Dash was already awake. She peeked out her window and made sure no pony was walking towards the orchard. She then stepped outside for a little while and glanced up at the sky to make sure she saw no moving rainbows. The coast was clear, it seemed like Rarity had finally gotten to the stubborn pegasus. Now that she knew Dash wasn't going to see AppleJack, she could focus and get back to work. However, Rainbow was well aware of the unicorn's tricks. She had hidden on the side of Rarity's store while she checked for her. Dash flew up to the sky and made sure Rarity wasn't around to stop her. She had to talk to AppleJack no matter what Rarity said. Dash finally made her way to Sweet Apple Acres and it was drizzling. She didn't know what she was going to do yet, but she had to talk to her friend. Nothing would stop her as she made her way to the old hammock she'd last talked to AppleJack at. _'Come on Dash, you have to do this. What kind of element of loyalty would you be if you let you're friend chew herself up like this. Its now or never Dash.'_ Dash thought confidently as AppleJack came into her sight.

_A/N; Today I just felt really lazy, getting back into school after a break and all. Anyway, here it is! My procrastination device, used to keep readers busy while I think of more of my story. Hope its good so far, I've just been making up a bunch of scenes in my head and writing them down. This is just a bunch of stuff I thought I'd write to build suspense and what-nots :P_


	8. Don't Apologize

Rarity couldn't stop working, she had to finish her design before the end of the week. This was her most important dress yet. If this dress were a success, she could finally become a big shot fashion designer in Canterlot. Things could finally turn around, nothing could stop her. Wait. There was always something stopping her. Something crashing into her room and the worst times, where was it. _'Oh great!'_ Rarity thought as soon as she figured it out. _'Every time something important happens she has to go and do something.' _There was no time for putting anything away so Rarity simply dropped everything and raced off to the farm of her loved one. She could only hope Rainbow hadn't apologized yet.

Rainbow slowly approached the hammock. Just as she had thought, that country mare sat on its edge in that same weird position. She tried saying something, but nothing came out. It was as if she were afraid to confront her friend, like she shouldn't. Dash stepped a little closer to the hammock and the rustling grass gave her location away. AppleJack didn't even so much as flinch, instead she stayed sitting and quite calm.

"What'd ya want?" AppleJack asked obviously not wanting to talk.

"I-uh, well," Rainbow stopped to clear her throat. "I came to, uh, talk." Silence. "Look, I know you might be upset about me and Fluttershy, but don't be. There's a pony out there for everyone, especially awesome ponies." Rainbow smirked, then realized what she had said. AppleJack turned around and stared at the blue pegasus. "And, uh, you're one of those ponies. I mean, there's a great big list of cool things you can do, but uh, its just that uh..."

"Jus' that what?" AppleJack asked impatiently.

"I mean, you're great and all, its just that uh..." Rainbow wandered off looking for words. Now she knew why Rarity hadn't wanted her to talk to AppleJack.

"Jus' what? Ah'm not as good as Fluttershy? Fluttershy is better than me? What is it? Why the hay would ya come here to tell me that? What was the whole poin't o' comin' here jus' to make me feel worse?" AppleJack screamed boiling with anger. "Ah mean, Ah jus'..." Rainbow felt bad now. She didn't know what to AppleJack. She only had two choices. Tell AJ what she wanted to hear and basically throw Fluttershy away, or lose one of her closest friends.

Rarity was almost at the hammock, she could see her friends already there, but they couldn't see her. She stepped a bit closer and got a better view of what was going on. She had almost dared to take one more step closer before hearing an angry mare._"Jus' what? Ah'm not as good as Fluttershy? Fluttershy is better than me? What is it? Why the hay would ya come here to tell me that? What was the whole poin't o' comin' here jus' to make me feel worse?" _The voice was seething with anger, but there was a country drawl to it. Rarity stepped a little closer to see what was going on. Rainbow had done it. She knew she should leave while she had the chance, but she had to make sure everything would turn out fine. Obviously, it wouldn't.

"AppleJack, I didn't say that," Rainbow protested. There was no way out. She was in a deadlock, either way a friend was going to be lost.

"But that's what cha' meant to say," AppleJack screamed back in furry.

"AppleJack, listen, I'm sorry that-"  
>"That what? We cain't be together 'cause of Fluttershy?"<p>

"No, that-"

"Fluttershy is better than me?"

"No-"

"That what then? There ain't an excuse now!"

"Well... I don't even know why," Rainbow said, leaving a confused AppleJack in front of her.

"Why what?"

"Why you like me. There are plenty of other ponies out there like me I mean, why haven't you gotten over this?"

"Rainbow, there ain't other ponies out there like yerself. You're special, you can actually respect mah ways. Ah don't think there's anyone like you."

"AppleJack don't do this, please. You're tearing yourself apart and you need to stop," Rainbow yelled. She stopped to sigh heavily before things got worse. "I... I'm sor-" That was all she could say. She was cut off by the taste of apples. So sweet and innocent, yet so wrong. Rainbow didn't know what to do, this was completely unexpected. There was only one thing Rainbow knew and that was that she didn't know what the hay she was doing. Meanwhile, a pair of sapphire eyes went wide with horror. Why hadn't Rainbow ended the connection? Why wasn't she doing anything, she has a girlfriend. Rarity stood meters away not knowing what to do herself. She couldn't do anything, but cry. Finally, Rarity could no longer watch. She ran making the grass crumble beneath her feet. Rainbow shifted her eyes upon hearing the grass falter under Rarity's hooves and finally pushed away from AppleJack. She glanced at the running white unicorn then back at her lover. They stared at each other with two contradicting expressions. AppleJack stared worried and sorry, while Dash stared with anger and confusion.

"Ah'm sorry..."

_A/N; I'm kind of surprised this thing has actually gotten so many views from people, so uh thanks. This whole story is getting crapped up in my head now cause I have so many things to think about now. I have all these stories floating around in my head that I really need to get on paper and I have to study for this Latin School math competition and my birthday is coming up so... yeah. I'll try to fix what I have messed up and Rainbow will too :D_


	9. Brotherly Advice

Rainbow shot daggers at AppleJack with her stare. AppleJack didn't even have the courage to look at the rainbow maned mare, she was too ashamed of what she did. The orange mare opened her mouth once more in order to say something, but was quickly cut off by Rainbow.

"No! Don't even say you're sorry!" Dash screamed. "I-I don't even... I need to get away for a while."

"Rainbow Ah'm really-"

"No, don't say anything. I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have came over to see you and I shouldn't have said sorry. I just need time to think," Rainbow said not wanting to deal with AppleJack any longer.

"Yeah... Ah guess Ah do too," AppleJack said still looking at the ground.

"I think," Rainbow began. "There are other ponies that you have to see first." As Dash spoke she slowly trotted away from the farm pony. Once she was out of AppleJack's sight she flew away to Ponyville. AppleJack was left standing by her hammock keeping tears from escaping her damp emerald eyes. She wasn't sure what to do now. Go back to work? What other pony was there that she had to talk to, what was Rainbow talking about. AppleJack hadn't a clue, so she cried, However, AppleJack was a stubborn pony. Even though she knew she was far too torn for work, she had to help her farm. AppleJack stood by the hammock for a few more minutes before finally trotting slowly back to her threshold.

It was the break of dawn and a piercing alarm shot through an orange mare's eyes. AppleJack opened her eye ever so slowly revealing the emerald pupils. She yawned and trotted to the mirror that accommodated her dresser. She stared at herself for a while wondering if that was really her. Her mane was messier than usual, and her eyes looked bloodshot and puffy. Probably due to all the crying. She probably tossed and turned a lot in her sleep, even though AppleJack never remembered her dreams, she had a feeling the last one wasn't too great. She walked down stairs and saw her older, red, brother already seated at a small family table. AppleJack never really saw Big Macintosh do much. He was always out on the orchard before her and always back in before her. She watched as her big brother munched on an apple and began heading out the door. AppleJack followed her brother out the door, she didn't feel like eating this morning. The two walked only a few paces out the door before Big Macintosh stopped, causing AppleJack to collide with the red stallion.

"Hey, uh, AJ," the baritone stallion began.

"Y-yeah Big Mac?" AppleJack stuttered off guard.

"Are you okay?" Big Mac said slow and country as ever.

"W-why wouldn't Ah be? Jus' a little tired is all," AppleJack tried lying. However, her brother knew her much too well. Besides, it was always obvious when AppleJack attempted to lie.

"AJ, Ah can tell when yer lyin'. Ah'm jus' tryin' ta help, Ah know somethings wrong," Bic Mac said concerned. AppleJack knew that there was no running away. Her brother loved her and really did want to help, and she knew she could trust him too. With that she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, its kinda complicated," AppleJack began.

"How so?" her brother interrupted.

"Ah-ah've got a little crush," she admitted. Big Macintosh only stared at his sister, knowing there was more to it. "Its not jus' any kinda crush though."

"So ya like some pony, what of it?" Macintosh said.

"Well Ah gotta crush onna filly."

"What's that problem?"

"Ah like rain...ash...bow...her," AppleJack murmured. It was as if Fluttershy had been talking instead of AppleJack.

"What was that?"

"Ah like ren...dash...ahem," AppleJack whispered.

"C'mon sis, y'all can trust me," Macintosh said.

"Ah... Ah like Rainbow Dash," AppleJack finally spat out.

"See, its not that bad," Big Macintosh said calmly.

"Not that bad? Mac it is bad, she don't like me in the same way. She and Fluttershy have a thing now and Ah.. Ah was being a jealous foal!" AppleJack screamed at her brother. "Ah don't know what ta do now!"

"Why don't cha jus' talk ta 'er?" Bag Mac suggested.

"'Cause she ain't wanna see me no more."

"How do y'all know that?"

"Ah did somethin' Ah shouldn't have. And now Ah jus' know she hates me," AppleJack sighed.

"Well waddya do that was so terrible?"

"Ah kisse 'er. And its ain't even that. She didn't like it and she's with Fluttershy anyway," AppleJack confessed. She sighed once more and waited for her brother to say something. Big Macintosh only stared into space. "What do Ah do Big Mac?"

"Well, fist ya gotta clear up this mess with anypony who might've been affected by this sorta thing," he said.

"What's that 'sposed ta mean?"

"Last night Ah saw Miss Rarity runnin' outta the orchard. It looked ta me like she was cryin' too," Big Macintosh informed. "Then, ya gotta clear all this up with yer other friends."

"Ya mean Rainbow and Fluttershy, right," AppleJack said.

"Eyup."

* * *

><p><em>AN; So I'm was going to work on this some more but I decided I've procrastinated long enough so here we are. It's getting really close to my birthday and I'm getting really lazy now. Also, in honor of my birthday /totally not self-centered/ I'm making a little short fiction about a certain pony's birthday so updates will be really slow for a while.  
><em>_Sorry I've been making really short chapters lately._


	10. What am I supposed to do?

A knock on the door broke the depressing silence that consumed the shining boutique in the middle of Ponnyville. The fashionista hoped whoever was at her door would just leave, however she was sadly mistaken. There was another knock on the door. Rarity just sat frozen in the middle of her work, or inspiration, room. A third knock was produced, only this one was much louder and was accompanied by a rugged voice.

"Rarity open up, I know you're in there," the voice yelled. From the start Rarity knew who that was. No pony had a voice like Rainbow Dash's. Only problem was that it was Rainbow Dash knocking on her front door. Rarity hated Rainbow Dash. Well, not exactly hate. As a matter of fact, Rarity didn't know what to think of Rainbow Dash at the moment. Should she be upset with her? Should she be more understanding? Or perhaps she should just spit on the mare. Emotions huddled up inside of Rarity, everything that would've seemed logical just floated out of her. She was heart-broken. The mare she loved, didn't feel the same way about her, and she was acting completely unlady-like. Rarity's mind was overflowing with questions about the recent events, but her thoughts were soon ended by a shattering knock.

Rainbow pounded on the door as she called for Rarity to come out and talk. She didn't know what she would say, or if she should even say anything. Last time she tried talking to some pony everything got a whole lot worse. She hadn't known if Rarity like her, or AppleJack, or was just running away for no reason. Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of this. "Rarity, get out here right now!" She tried calling again. It was pointless, the unicorn wasn't going to show her face to Rainbow. However, no thoughts were going to make Rainbow quite. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she never left her friends hanging. She had to help. She wanted to help, no matter what. Dash stopped knocking on the door for a while. She started thinking maybe the best way to help was not to try. After all, every time she tried helping, things went horribly wrong. When she kicked the dragon, she only made it angrier. When she refused to close the window, the howling of windigoes was heard. Then there was right now, she tried helping AppleJack, only to hurt her and Rarity. Rainbow didn't know what to do now, Rarity confined herself and there was no way she could get her out. She bowed her head as her ears flopped down and started trotting towards Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow needed advice, and there was only one mare she trusted enough to get this advice from.

Another knock on the door, only this time the door was smaller and more old school. Rainbow stared at the cottage as she heard sounds coming through it to the door she stood in front of. At last, a pale yellow pegasus reveled herself.

"Oh Rainbow, you didn't tell me you were coming today. Actually you said you'd come yesterday, but you didn't and I got kind of worried. Where were yesterday, I mean I know that you're probably-" Fluttershy stopped her rant when she saw the sad look on her marefriend's face. Rainbow trotted inside her cottage and turned towards Fluttershy and watched as she closed the door.

"Fluttershy, can I tell you something," Rainbow said already knowing the answer.

"Of course Rainbow, whats on your mind?" Fluttershy confirmed worried. Rainbow took in a deep breath and sighed. She didn't really want to explain everything all over again and relive the events that took place, but it was the only way she could truly help her friends. Rainbow looked down at the floor and shuffled her hooves before building up the courage to explain everything. Dash took in yet another big breath, sighed, and explained everything.

"After she kissed me, I saw Rarity run away. I guess she saw everything and probably didn't like what she saw," Rainbow finished explaining. By this time, Rainbow was leaning on Fluttershy as she stroked her mane. Fluttershy deepened the embrance and nuzzled Rainbow.

"Oh Rainbow, I don't know what to say. Maybe you should try talking to Rarity first and get things straight between you and her," Fluttershy suggested only to earn a Rainbow's head shake.

"I tried this morning, she wouldn't talk to me," Rainbow disagreed.

"Well, it seems like you're in quite a dilemma Rainbow. Perhaps you AppleJack and Rarity should all go out and talk things out," Fluttershy said. Rainbow fell silent for a while trying to think things over. It could work, but how.

"How would I get everyone to come. I bet neither of them even want to see my face again," Rainbow said while burying her face into Fluttershy's mane.

"Oh I don't think they wouldn't want to see you anymore. But if there is one thing I've learned from you, its how to trick ponies," Fluttershy said while grinning a little. This caught Rainbow by surprise, she'd never expected Fluttershy to be devious type.

"You're going to try tricking our friends?" Rainbow asked while lifting her head to meet Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy nodded.

"Well they will meet you someplace, but they won't have to know you were inviting them," Fluttershy explained. Rainbow grinned at Fluttershy.

"So whats the plan?"

* * *

><p><em>AN; ...Actually I don't really have anything to explain. Math competition is happening really soon and I've been studying while writing so my chapters are still kinda short even after all those promises. Anyway, there will be new updates everyday leading up to my new story about some ponies birthday. There will be new chapters for this as well as new one shots or new full stories and stuff like that. Anyway thanks for uh, supporting my stories so far or something... :D_


	11. Elegance

Rarity trotted down her stairs. Her whole house resembled a dark ally way, however, this was how Rarity wanted it. It expressed how she felt inside. Perhaps she should talk to some pony, in fact at this point, she would like to talk to any pony. Maybe she should've let Rainbow come in to talk the other day, but alas she felt dead inside. Not the kind of emo kill-myself way, but the my-heart-was-broken-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do kind of way. Silence was the only element that possessed her house as she sat in the kitchen. Her shop had been closed for a while and her friends didn't know that she was like this. She suspected no pony would want to see her, apparently that was a false statement. There was a knock on her door. It was similar to the one she had heard yesterday and Rarity wondered if that would be Rainbow Dash again. Rarity chose to ignore the knock on the door. There was another couple of knocks on the door, a southern accent accompanied the knock.

"Rarity, please, can ya come out for a while!" AppleJack yelled over the sound f the pattering rain. Rarity picked up a mug that was filled with some sort of liquid. She forgot what was in it, so she pondered in order to keep AppleJack out of her mind. Maybe it was hot chocolate? Or did she make coffee? She couldn't remember, and her mind was going blank. There was nothing more for her to distract her mind with and she could hear AppleJack at her door now. "Rarity, Ah know yer in there. Can ya at least let me in, Ah jus' wanna talk to ya," AppleJack pleaded. Rarity set down her mug and listened to the loud bangs on her door for about another minute. The banging stopped, and Rarity sighed and trotted slowly to her door.

AppleJack slammed her hoof on Rarity's door hoping she would open her door. AppleJack was still a bit confused on why Rarity would be at the farm or why she would be crying. She yelled for her friend to come out, but alas the white unicorn hadn't shown. She kept knocking, and kncocking, but eventually her arm grew tired and she stopped. Just as she trotted away from the fancy looking door, a small squeak was heard. AppleJack turned back round and in front of her was a unicorn coming from behind a half opened door. Rarity stuck her head out to see AppleJack, and Macintosh was correct. Rarity's face had marks from her eyes that clearly came from dried tears. Her coiffure was tangled and messy, it reminded her of the time Rarity made all their gala dresses.

As Rarity stepped out into the rain, AppleJack only stood staring at her. Even when Rarity was messy at the time, she was still really pretty. Her eyes sparkled in the rain and her mane flowed with the wind, perfect as always. Her coat was bleach white and always shined in any light, elegance was one of the few words strong enough to describe the mare. AppleJack always thought Rarity was really pretty, but she never really liked her in more of a romantic way. She never actually payed much attention to Rarity as much, but whenever she did the same word popped into her. Beautiful.

"AppleJack, dear, I-I wouldn't mind if you would like to stay and talk for a while," Rarity finally spoke up breaking AppleJack's trance.

"Uh, yeah, um, that would be real nice Rarity. Ah've been meanin' to talk to ya," AppleJack said while trotting into Rarity's abode.

Inside everything was quiet and dark, but AppleJack didn't expect it to be happy and cheerful in the first place. Rarity lead AppleJack to her living room and turned on a light while AppleJack took a seat on a maroon sofa. Rarity took a seat on the other side of the sofa and an awkward silence drifted between the two for a while.

"So, uh, AppleJack. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Rarity said halfway knowingly.

"Well Rarity, Ah heard that ya were on the farm two days ago," AppleJack started. Rarity looked down to the floor and nodded slightly. "And Ah jus' wanted to know, well uh, whatchu saw there." Rarity swallowed her spit and breathed before making eye contact with AppleJack. Once she looked into AppleJack's emerald eyes she couldn't stop staring. Luckily, neither of them really wanted to look directly at each other at the time. They both looked back down at the floor before Rarity spoke.

"I, uh, saw you and Rainbow Dash near a hammock," Rarity said. AppleJack licked her lips and tucked them in through nervousness. "You two were, uh, talking and then I saw some more things," Rarity said avoiding the rest of the story. This time both of them looked straight at each other, they both knew what happened. They just didn't want to reenter the past event.

"Ya saw the kiss didn't ya," AppleJack said. Rarity nodded in response. AppleJack didn't know what to do now. Why would Rarity care if she kissed her? AppleJack just kept pondering, but she was confused at the time.

"Well AppleJack, I have some uh, work to do. I think I just need some time alone for a while," Rarity said after a few minutes of silence. AppleJack didn't respond, she only got up and trotted out of Rarity's boutique. Rarity sat in silence and heard as the door closed behind AppleJack.

AppleJack left the boutique still pondering why Rarity would care so much. She knew Rarity liked helping with things and that she was more of a romantic type of pony than any pony else in Ponyville. Something was different about her and that was all AppleJack knew at the time. She wasn't as elegant.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Okay only about three or four more chapters left and that will be my first full, whole, real fanfic :D  
>Hooray for me. ^_^ <em>


	12. Secret Admirer

This was about the last time Rarity was going to take it. Ponies have been knocking on her door all week and her temper couldn't take it anymore. She stomped to her front door and was just about ready to scream when she opened her door. No pony was there. She stuck her head out and looked around, still no sight of any pony. Great, some pony must've pranked her, probably Pinkie Pie. She looked around once more to make sure nothing was there. The unicorn began to close her door when she heard the crumbling of paper under the door. She glanced down at the letter that was set in front of her house and picked it up with her magic. It was quite peculiar for her to get a letter from any pony to send a letter like this, she usually got her mail from the mail pony Derpy. She levitated the letter, closed her door, and trotted to her favorite sofa. As she sat on the maroon sofa she chuckled at herself, for she'd pulled this same sofa up many times for a few of her melodramatic scenes. Her magic tore open the letter and she began to read it.

_Dear Rarity,_

_ Please meet me at the Four Season's restaurant near the library at noon.  
><em>_From,  
><em>_Your secret admirer_

Rarity read the notes, honestly quite surprised at it. She hadn't known she had a secret admirer. She hoped it would be AppleJack, or maybe one of the other elements. Maybe it wasn't one of her friends at all. The suspense was killing her, and there was only one way to find out who it was. Rarity sighed and glanced at her analog clock. She then sighed, two hours to get ready for her meeting.

AppleJack had once again been given the day off by her older brother. She knew her brother was a kind pony, so every time she even looked the slightest bit down, she'd be given the day off. As she trotted down the stairs to retrieve a small snack her ears perked up at the sound of something peculiar coming from her door. She glanced at the wooden door and saw that some pony had slipped a letter right under it's crack. AppleJack blinek a few times before actually retrieving the suspicious letter. She picked up the note in her mouth and began opening it with some difficulties. It took her a while, being and earth pony and all, to finally open the note and read it.

_Dear AppleJack,_

_ Please meet me at the Four Season's restaurant near the library at noon.  
><em>_From,  
><em>_Your secret admirer_

AppleJack rubbed her eyes with her foreleg and blinked a couple of time before reading it again. She mouthed the words she was reading about three times before actually taking the letter seriously. She wanted her admirer to be Rainbow Dash, but the more she thought of Rainbow, the more she realized how foolish she had been. They were rivals till the end, how could they be marefriends? Sure Rainbow was really similar to AppleJack, but they were too similar and it was hard to respect each other at times. Respect. Everytime AppleJack thought of that word an image of Rarity would pop in her head. Did she, maybe, begin to like her? AppleJack shook her head in order to get it out the gutter and waved a hoof. No way, they were totally different ponies. Either way, AppleJack was anxious to know who her admirer would be and there was only one way to find out who.

The clock struck noon and two ponies were on their way to Ponyville's most famous restaurant. Four Season's was always known as a good place to meet up with ponies. Rarity was the first to arrive, for she was much more interested in learning who actually liked her. She sat down at a table outside under an umbrella. Rarity tapped her white hoof on the table impatiently as she awaited the mystery pony. When AppleJack showed up to the same table, Rarity almost flipped out. It was like adream come true, only something wasn't right. AppleJack looked just as confused as Rarity did and when their eyes met, an awkward silence fell upon the two. They stared a t each other for a while, then blinked a couple of times before realizing something definitely wasn't right.

"Wait, so you're mah?"

"Secret admirer?"

* * *

><p><em>AN; Okay so this chapter was really short because I've been getting really lazy, like lazier than usual. Also, I've been getting addicted to this online DBZ game so I'm totally fraggin' up here. Anyway, here's the newest chapter and this story is almost done and I can finally stop procrastinating on this Dash childhood fic. Thanks to the thousands of people actually reading my story and thanks for actually reading the whole thing through :D  
>Its nice to have so many people enjoy (or read ._.) my firs fanfic ^_^ <em>


	13. Not According to Plan

"..."

"..."

"So, uh, Ah got this here invitation and uh..," AppleJack began looking for the right words.

"Well, darling, to be quite honest, I'm nnot exactly sure what all this is um about..." Rarity said. Although it was true Rarity was AppleJack's secret admirer, it was also true that she hadn't known what was going on. There was another awkward silence, that is until the sound of approaching hooves met their ears. The two ponies looked to the sound and their eyes met with a colorful pegasus. Of course, Rainbow only received two evil glares from her friends.

"Ah guess this is what this is all about," AppleJack said partially annoyed.

"Heh, uh yeah, that whole "secret admirer" thing was all me," Rainbow revealed. AppleJack rolled her eyes as Rarity just huffed. Neither of them were very comfortable with being around the colorful pegasus. Rainbow herself wasn't very sure she was totally cool with being around the two ponies that she'd upset earlier. Even though Rainbow had always thought of herself as the toughest around, right about now, she felt pretty nervous.

"So what in the hay is all this about anyway?" questioned the seemingly irritated cowpony. Rainbow gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well you see, I kind of knew that you guys wouldn't come if I told you I'd be here so I made up this charade," Rainbow explained while still trying not to focus on the glares she was receiving. "Now uh, before you say anything, I just wanted to talk. I mean, I know I've done uh a lot by talking in the past few days, but this time is for real! I mean like, there have been some uh, strange things happening and I just wanted to uh make sure you guys were doing great and uh-"

"So what exactly is the point of all this darling?" Rarity interrupted, tired of hear the nervous pegasus ramble on. Rainbow gave out an audible sigh before finally getting to the point.

"I wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay. I mean, AppleJack, I haven't seen you for a really long time and I think you're kind of avoid everypony," Rainbow said. AppleJack tucked her lips in and looked around, the same way she did when she would lie. "And Rarity, I saw you, uh, see us... On the farm... I wanted to know, what was wrong and why you were... well y'know." AppleJack passed a quick glance at Rarity who hung her head, then looked back at Rainbow. The two stared at each other for quite some time before Rainbow opened her mouth to say something. However, she was soon cut off by another.

"I'm sorry," came an audible whisper. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry... I-I was just trying to help," she sobbed. Rainbow and AppleJack exchanged looks, for they had never truly seen Rarity in such a state. Sure, they see her when she is stressful due to working conditions before, but this was a whole new side or her. AppleJack placed a hoof on the unicorn's shoulder, unsure of what to do.

"Don't cha worry sugar cube, we understand if you don't wanna talk 'bout 't," AppleJack said, comforting her friend. Rarity, uncharacteristically, quickly nudged to orange hoof off her shoulder and got up, knocking her chair on the concrete.

"No! Y-you wouldn't understand! No pony will ever understand!" Rarity screamed back. This caused many ponies to stop and stare at her. Flustered up, Rarity galloped away. She was not only embarrassed, but clueless as well. _'Why did I do that?' _Rarity thought to herself as she ran through Ponyville and approached the horrid forest called Everfree. _'Why did I act in such a boisterous way? Why?' _Rarity bombarded herself with questions as droplets of salty water rolled down her silky fur. Mascara drooled down her cheeks alongside the tears she produced as she ran. Even though her hoofs cried out for her to stop, she refused to turn back.

Finally, Rarity took the time to look back once she made it to the entrance of the Everfree forest. She could hear the sound of hooves stomping against the ground. Two sets of four, it was obvious who was following her. She quickly turned back to the grim forest, then looked back one more time and saw an orange figure approaching her_. 'No. Why did I let AppleJack see me like this?'_ Rarity thought shutting her eyes tightly, releasing a few extra tears from her eye sockets. Without anymore hesitation, she sped into the dark forest.

Her orange hooves were growing sore. AppleJack was a strong pony, however, her legs had been trembling so much she couldn't chase Rarity as fast as she had hoped. She looked to her side as the sound as mud splashing grew closer. The same pegasus this all started with. AppleJack gave a small sigh and looked ahead again. She saw a white figure for a split second before it disappeared into the Everfree forest.

"We should go after her," the pegasus suggested. AppleJack stopped in her place and Rainbow soon followed. "What? She's our friend and we need to help. Remember, I never leave a friend hanging!" Rainbow announced while patting a hoof to her chest. AppleJack gave her a sorry look then trotted closer to her.

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow, but sometimes the loyal thing to do is leave 'em. Sometimes ya jus' gotta let 'em go fer a while, then they'll come through. Ah'm goin' in alone, please Rainbow don't come after. Ah'm sorry, but I jus' have 'ta do this without ya," AppleJack said, putting a hoof on her brash friend's shoulder. Rainbow swallowed and nodded. AppleJack gave her a reassuring smile and trotted away slowly. As the earth pony grew closer to the forest, she gradually sped up. _'Ah ain't losin' a friend today.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN; Haven't updated in a while. All projects are over. History fair, science fair, young authors, all that homework stuff :D  
><em>_Anyway quick little note - I just now found out there is a site that is all for mlp fanfics and I will upload this story to that website hoping it'll get thousands of view like on this site ^_^ Almost over, thnx for reading blah blah stuff like that now I'm just draggin on and I'll stop now -_-;_


	14. Admit It

Nothing was going as planned. All Rainbow wanted to do was talk to her friends and make sure they were doing good, but then this happened. Rarity had run off after balling her eyes out, AppleJack was going after her alone, and now Fluttershy was racing towards her. _'Wait what?' _Rainbow shook her head and then glanced back at the yellow spec gradually growing. She stared until the full Fluttershy figure was standing in front of her.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy called. Once again Rainbow shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here? How did you find me in the first place?" Rainbow asked.

"Well I was going to stroll through town and see if you and the other were getting along well," Fluttershy explained. _'Of course.' _Rainbow lightly sighed. "Then when I saw you weren't at the restaurant I asked a few people if they had seen where you guys went. They all said something about Rarity crying and running away to here, so I followed." She finished explaining. Rainbow bit her lip then turned back to the Everfree Forest where her two friends had just run off into.

"They, uh, went in there," Rainbow said pointing to the forest with her hoof. "Rarity ran off into the woods and AppleJack said she wanted to go alone and talk, but its just that-"

"You don't want to leave them," Fluttershy finished while trotting closer to Rainbow. Dash nodded. "You're the Element of Loyalty and it must feel really wrong to have to sit and watch." Another nod from the blue mare was given to confirm. Fluttershy nuzzled Dash with sympathy then continued. "I know how it feels when you abandon your element. I did it at the gala myself." Rainbow chuckled at this. She never forgot the day of the Grand Galloping Gala, especially Fluttershy's behavior during so. The soft voice broke Dash's train of thought again. "That's why you still have to help no matter what." This caught Rainbow offgaurd.

"What? AppleJack doesn't want my help anymore," Rainbow protested against her will. She wanted to help her friends in a time of need, but she didn't know what to think at the time.

"I'll even go with you," Fluttershy continued not taking any note of Dash's protest.

"But, I, uh, well-" Dash stammered. There was no use, she couldn't fight her own struggle anymore. With a heavy sigh, she trotted into the forest and Fluttershy followed.

xXx

Deep in the forest, leaves crunched underneath almost white hooves. Rarity's hooves had become filthy with grime and muck from the forest, but she couldn't stand going back. Her hooves were extremely sore now and the pain was killing her. From afar she saw a small hut that she knew Zecora lived in. This was good, now she knew she was about halfway through the forest. She galloped a bit further then finally slowed into a trot. She reached the cleanest tree she could find, not that many were very clean at all, and sat down and leaned on it. The unicorn began panting softly as she rested herself. She'd hoped that AppleJack and Rainbow had gotten lost by then and looked back from where she came. No sign of anypony so far.

"Great," Rarity panted to herself. "Now I'm stuck in this atrocious forest just because I was far too afraid to come clean. Oh Rarity, why are you such a silly pony." Rarity hung her head down after her idle chat and just sat for a while. Her oxygen debt was paid quickly, however, so was her time alone. After about five minutes of resting the sound of crunching leaves started to grow. "Oh no." Rarity began to panic and quickly got up. However, even though she caught her breath after her long run, her hooves still ached with pain. It was hard for her to start trotting again, let alone stand back up. The unicorn pranced as quickly as her frail body would let her, but it was no use. The cowpony was already faster as it was, and now Rarity was handicapped with sore hooves.

"Rarity!" the orange earth pony called. No use in getting away, but she didn't want to believe that. Rarity kept trying to run, but soon toppled over on a set of tangled tree roots. The unicorn landed in front of a huge cave. This time she didn't even bother to try again. "Rarity, please, Ah wanna know whats been goin' on," AppleJack said as she approached her friend. Rarity let out a sigh and hung her head once again.

"I-I'm sorry AppleJack," Rarity said.

"Rarity, there ain't nothin' fer you ta be sorry for in the first place," AppleJack said while plopping down next to Rarity.

"But there is my dear AppleJack. I've casued you all to worry and I've probably confused you the whole time."

"Well, Ah can't argue with that. Speakin' of bein' confused, Ah still am. Ah'd really 'preciate it if ya'd tell me whats been on yer mind."

"AppleJack, I can't. I'll ruin everything, especially our friendship. Our friendship is too important to me to risk." AppleJack put her hoof on Rarity's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. Rarity loved that smile. The way AppleJack's emerald eyes would sparkle and her- _'No, Rarity!' _Rarity shook her head and turned away from the orange pony. "I'm sorry AppleJack, I just cannot tell you."

"C'mon Rarity. How long have we known each other?" Rarity opened her mouth to speak, but quickly stopped herself. She actually couldn't remember. "That's right, too long to remember. Ya know you can trust me, Ah just wanna help."

"Please AppleJack, its really nothing."

"Well if its nothin' how come y'all made such a big deal out of it for the past few days?"

"Because it was important to me!" Rarity raised her voice.

"Then it ain't nothin'!" By this time both ponies had raised their voices at each other.

"Even so, you don't need to know about it!"

"Well if yer hurtin' Ah'd at least like ta help!"

"You wouldn't be able to help!"

"How would you know? If y'all would jus tell me whats on yer mind Ah could-"

"Its none of your business!"

"Yer mah best friend, so it is mah business!"

"No its not, and I refuse to tell you!"

"Well why in the hay not?"

"Because I love you!" Rarity screamed. Her words echoed throughout the nearby cave. AppleJack stared into Rarity's damp eyes, and Rarity stared back. AppleJack slowly opened her mouth to respond, however, she was soon interrupted.

_"ROAAARR"_

* * *

><p><em>AN; Whats this? Random roar at the end? Rarity admitting her feewings fer AJ? Finally right. Almost done, so thanks for teh supports and what nots. Rates, reviews, criticism, greatly appreciated ^_^_


	15. Luck of the Dragon

_"ROAAAAAAAR"_ the cry rang through the cave. Rarity and AppleJack swerved there heads quickly towards the horrid noise that rang through their ears. After staring at the pitch black cave for a moment a red scaly thing stomped in front of the two. It wasn't long before the whole creature presented itself to the two terrified ponies. A huge maroon beast with bright red scales, piercing amber eyes, and a yellow belly stood before the polar opposites. The dragon was furious at the two, and his annoyed look proved it.

_ "You two disturbed my sleep!"_, the monster snarled.

"W-Why, we're every so s-sorry, Mister Dragon. W-we hadn't an idea that y-you might've been sleeping in this here, uh, glamorous cave," Rarity tried apologizing.

"Yes sir, Mister Dragon. We're mighty sorry that we, uh, disturbed yer here sleep," AppleJack played along. The agitated dragon stared at the two for a second, almost believing their apologies. He blinked a few times and stared closer at them, something about them was familiar to him.

_ "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years? Personally I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off," the white unicorn cooed. He almost believed the girl as he whipped his scales back. She seemed like a nice pony. "Heh. Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone." Nope. She just wants my jewels! This one tricked me!_ After that, he remembered her friend kicking him in the face. That was what really hurt and ticked him off. Then, he was forced to move to this other cave, which he must admit was much less this petty pony wanted to come back and yet again disturb his thousand year sleep? No way.

"So if you'll excuse us, we'll just be going," Rarity said. The dragon smirked and snickered.

"No. Way." he declared in his baritone voice. "I remember you ponies. Forcing me to leave my old nice cave, interrupting my sleep... twice!" The pupils that occupied the eyes of both Rarity and AppleJack grew small in realization.

"Ya mean yer that dragon who was up on that there mountain?" AppleJack clarified. The dragon drew closer to the ponies and nodded smugly.

"And now that that other little pony isn't here to _kick_ me!" he roared angrily. "Or _throw me out of my cave!_ Now, is the perfect time for revenge. Especially for trying to steal my jewels!" Rarity took a step back as the horrid beast spoke. She kept trotting backwards as AppleJack couldn't do much more than stay frozen in place through terror and watch as the whole scene went on. The dragon let out a huge guffaw when he saw the fragile unicorn trying to escape. "Oh-ho, no ya don't! This time luck is in _my_ favor and I plan to use that luck for revenge!" By this point, Rarity began to sped up, but was much to slow to escape the huge scarlet hand that scooped her right off her hooves. She began to scream and wail as she was being lifted into the air. She wiggled and kicked her hooves around, not knowing what else to do.

AppleJack on the other hand was in a similar situation. Not knowing what to do, she fidgeted and pranced around wondering what she should be doing. _What am Ah 'spossed ta do? There ain't no way Ah could get up that high, what should AH do? Rarity's in trouble and she needs ya._ AppleJack argued with herself _Maybe Ah could go get Rainbow and Fluttershy. No. Ah don't wanna see them. Besides what would Rarity think of ya if she saw ya runnin' ta get help?_ AppleJack paused for a moment after hearing Rarity shriek once more. _Wait. Why should Ah care what Rarity thinks of me?_ AppleJack stared at the violet maned unicorn that was held in the dragon's fist. _B-because... because... because Ah... no. 'Cause she's one of mah friends, right? Ah can't look cowardly in front of her, A-Ah gotta. save 'er!_ AppleJack quickly took off and ran towards a tree. She jumped onto one of its branches and repeated the process until she was at the top of the tree. Now she leaped from tree to tree with her powerful rodeo legs until she finally met eyes with Rarity.

"AppleJack, help!" Rarity screamed.

"Ah'm comin' jus hold on a sec!" AppleJack said. She reached over adn held her hoof out to the unicorn. Rarity held her hoof out as well so that they were only a couple of inches away. "Ah jus gotta-" _Swoosh!_ All of a sudden a pair of red wings with yellow inner skin flared before AppeJack. The strong gush of wind threw AJ's country hat right off her blond head. The dragon soon became airborn leaving AppleJack bewildered. "Rarity!" she called.

"AppleJack! Help!" the unicorn shrieked. The two ponies kept their hooves outstretched not wanting to believe their luck. The dragon was right, luck was not on their side today. The dragon was already high in the sky and on an unknown route of his own.

"No. No, Ah can't. Ah jus can't. Ah'm sorry Rarity." AppleJack began crying to herself. She hopped onto the ground and knelt down. "Ah'm so sorry Rarity. Ah didn't know what Ah was doin'. Ah didn't realize what you were feelin'. And now Ah... Ah... Ah feel like Ah-"

"AppleJack!" that same rough voice. _No. Ah don't wanna hear it._

"AppleJack!" a softer voice repeated. _No. Ah don't wanna see it._ AppleJack got up and looked to the voices epicenter and put a blank stare on her face. She whipped her tears dry and began walking towards the two. She didn't care if they were together anymore. She didn't care about Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy, or anypony else at the moment. One thing, or pony, was on her mind. _Rarity._

_A/N; Gosh darn it tomColt, stop trollin' with your short chapters! Been working on some of my other fanfictions for a while. Also, my computer glitched up when I was uploading this on this site so... yeah. Either way, sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the feedback and all those thumbs up, especially since this is my first fanfic. Tanks ^_^_


	16. Dragon Round Two

An ear piercing shriek haunted the sky as the fashionista was being held by the red dragon. It echoed throughout the forest. AppleJack stared at the source of the horrid sound as it moved further and further from her sight. A quiet voice broke her wake, so she turned around to see a yellow pony.

"AppleJack," the pegasus squeaked. "Rainbow Dash and I will get Rarity back, just like the last time when Spike captured her." Rainbow Dash confirmed with a confident nod.

"Don't worry, we'll have her back in te-"

"Ah don't care," the cowpony said frankly. The pegasi returned a blank stare. "Y'all have ta get me up there to that there dragon. That's all Ah want ya ta do." After a somewhat brief exchange of confused looks, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy agreed.

"Alright, we can get you up there, but what are you going to do after that?" Rainbow asked. AppleJack looked back at the ground. She hadn't come up with an answer to that. All she truly wanted to do now was save Rarity. Something about how she'd opened up to her had triggered something in AppleJack. Now, she'd do anything to rescue Rarity.

"What if you fall?" Fluttershy quickly spoke up, tearing AppleJack away from her thoughts once again. "We have to stay there with you, you never know what can happen." Her concerned voice hadn't effected AppleJack at all.

"Get me up there."

xXx

One red dot. Now it was a bit larger. The red object began shaping into a reptile looking thing. It was now clear that the three determined ponies were right on the trail of the pony-napping dragon. This time would be different from all their previous encounters with dragons. They knew how arrogant dragons could be after following Spike on his journey. They also knew this dragon had a grudge match between them. It was always risky for a pony to go face to face with a dragon, but this time was different.

"Now!" AppleJack commanded as they approached the dragons tail. The pegasi carrying her nodded quickly and let go of the earth pony they had been carrying. AppleJack fell for only a couple of seconds before strategically catching on to the swaying tail of the red beast. Once her grip was secured, she carefully climbed along the dragon's back.

Rather than actually standing up on all four to reach the dragon's arms, AppleJack had slid on her stomach while still gripping onto the red dragon's scales. Once AppleJack was up to the middle of the dragon's back, she decided it'd be a good time to stand up and trot the rest of the way. Unfortunately it wasn't the right time. The force of the wind against her tangerine coat was too powerful, causing her trademark stetson to fly off, followed by her hooves slipping. As she tumbled down the dragon's spine, yet another shriek echoed through her ears.

AppleJack wasn't very sure what is was about Rarity that made her so determined to save her, but she knew she had to save her. Of course they were friends and all, so yeah AppleJack would love to save Rarity. However, something else was pushing her to prove something to Rarity. "Because I love you!" But why? Rarity was absolutely stunning, gorgeous, generous, tender, everything opposite of AppleJack. AppleJack was just a simple country pony with no class. She couldn't even live a week in Manehatten. Something about how the polar opposites came together and balanced each other out was nice. When they fixed the dam together during another one of Twilight's episodes, AppleJack did the handy work, while Rarity kept it clean. They were yin and yang, the whole apple pie.

AppleJack was a mere inch from flailing off the dragon's tail before she regained her hold. This time she didn't stand up at all. AppleJack slid along the scales of the dragon and reached his shoulder fairly quick. She grabbed onto his bulging shoulder blade, bad idea. The sensitive spot between the bone and back had been trigger which attracted attention towards AppleJack.

"Oh no you don't!" the beast roared. At that moment, not only the wind was against the earth pony, but so was the object she had to hold onto in order to stay alive. The dragon started swinging back and forth in an attempt to knock AppleJack off. It'd worked too.

A/N; Did I say new update in April? Well, I'm a procrastinator that's why the surprise I mentioned is coming out in the summer. Really sorry about the length of this chapter, I promise the next one will be at least a thousand. Also, its almost over! Finally. I have so many more fanfics that I want to post but I want to finish this first. Thanks for reading though ^_^


	17. Falling for You

AppleJack tumbled off the end of the dragon's tail for the second time. Only this time, she hadn't had anytime to grab onto the end of his tail. She flailed her hooves in the air. This was it. She couldn't save Rartiy, she'd failed. With her eyes closed, AppleJack had made her last good byes to Equestria. She felt herself falling for quite some time. About a minute later, AppleJack was confused. It shouldn't have taken this long to splat on the ground and she knew she was still in midair. AppleJack waited a little longer, still no utter darkness. AppleJack finally opened her eyes and noticed two pairs of hooves gripping onto her. Blue and yellow hooves wrapped around the airborn earth pony.

"Ah'm mighty thankful of you guys catchin' me, but Ah ain't sure how Ah'm gonna get up there now. That there dragon knows Ah'm tryin' ta climb up there and it'll do anything ta get me off," AppleJack said sternly. They were only a couple feet from the dragon, there was still a chance AppleJack would be able to catch up. Instead, she sighed. "Maybe y'all should jus' go an save 'er yerselves since ya got wings and all."

"That would not be okay!" a screaming whisper occurred. "Um, I'm sorry, but that's not okay AppleJack." The cowpony look towards the yellow hooves and saw the epicenter of the voice was Fluttershy. "Rarity told me a while ago about how she feels for you. I just don't this it would be right if you weren't the one to save her," Fluttershy said in her usual quiet tone. No matter how soft Fluttershy was at the time, AppleJack was still taken aback by her statement. She hadn't expected that to come from Fluttershy. "And, well, I know you want to save her." This was what really put AppleJack in line.

"But Ah-"

"No excuses!" Fluttershy cut AppleJack off in a slightly acrid tone. " I'm sorry but, I know that you want to save her. I see the look in your eyes and it reminds me of somepony else." The cyan pony who had managed to stay quiet for the most part began to turn a bit scarlet. Fluttershy glanced at Rainbow for a quick second and smiled. "This time you really don't need anypony else to help."

AppleJack stayed quiet for a couple moments before nodding once more. This was her moment to shine for Rarity. All the things Rarity had ever done for AppleJack added up into this one act of courage. She was the loyalist and most dependable of ponies, and she wasn't about to give that title up now. "Get me to that dragon!" She ordered the two pegasi. Rather than signaling her friends when to let go, she waited until they were right above the dragon's mid-back. This time, AppleJack flung herself straight towards the dragon's spines.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" the familiar deep voice inquired. AppleJack didn't respond, she was too focused on the problem ahoof. The dragon grunted and began twitching his body again. "I guess you need to learn again." This time, AppleJack didn't think about slipping or anything, she just ran straight towards to white figure she saw being held in red claws. No matter how much the dragon flung himself around, AppleJack pushed herself to keep her balance. The momentum of her trotting was just enough to keep herself from falling from smaller movements of the dragon. It was a good thing she followed the path made by the dragons scarlet scales, so every time she needed to she could grab on.

Finally, after a sequence of slipping and almost falling, AppleJack had made it to the thick wrist of the dragon. The violet maned unicorn that was being abducted had her eyes shut tightly. AppleJack, who had wrapped all for hooves around the dragon's wrist, scooted up closer to Rarity. It seemed like the dragon no longer knew AppleJack was still aboard.

"Rarity," AppleJack whispered a bit harsh. At the call of her name, Rarity unclenched her teeth and opened her eyes.

"AppleJack," Rarity gasped. "I'm ever so sorry for making you go through all of this. I never even wanted for you to know that I-" Her words were lost. Whatever she was apologizing for had no meaning anymore. Rarity liked many things. She liked fancy hats, dresses, jewels, and apples. Now she was tasting apples, and she especially like these apples. The kiss, although short, was everything Rarity could have wished for- it came from AppleJack. "AppleJack, I-I," the unicorn was speechless. It was as if the whole world had disappeared for the moment when they looked into each other's eyes. Emeralds and sapphires, two of the most popular and beautiful gems. Both ponies were quiet for a while.

_Whoosh!_

The two mares screamed as the dragon turned swiftly. The shriek rang through the dragon's eardrums. He looked around himself, no pegasus ponies in sight. A grin crept its way upon the ghastly red lips of the monster.

"Looks like I won't be seeing you two around anytime soon," he said with a deep chuckle. AppleJack and Rarity glanced at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Wait, what are you going to do with u-AAAAAH-" Rarity tried to speak, however, she was a bit occupied in the midst of falling to her doom.

"Rarity!" AppleJack called to her lover. At that very moment the dragon flung his wrist around, causing the tangerine shaded pony to meet the same fate as the falling unicorn. This was it.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Now that the school year is almost over, I can write a more so, yay :)  
>Sorry about the long wait and the length of the chapters though. Even though I have a little more time, I'm still kind of lazy... really lazy. Funny thing is, the time I was gone was when I was working on my young authors story. This gal moved on to the state finals :D Anyway, all the reviews are... mostly positive . but they really help me stop being lazy, so thanks ^_^<em>


	18. Why do you love me

How typical. Somepony gets the guts to confess their love to you, you start to feel sympathy, and now you're falling to you doom. Great. Some luck AppleJack had. First, her crush decides to go get a marefriend. I mean honestly, why did they have to fall for each other in the first place? They had practically nothing in common what so ever! Then, lo and behold, some fashinista pony decides that she like AppleJack. Where does that put this young cowpony? Falling. She climbed all the way up a deadly dragon's back to save her lover, but now they only have a couple of seconds to live. Great.

How could Rarity have let something like this happen. She hadn't even wanted to cnofess to AppleJack in the first place. If she weren't so scared of dieing right now, magic would be an option. However, unicorn magic is not too reliable when it comes to situations such as... seconds from smashing into the ground. What was it about AppleJack that she found so attractive in the first place. They had virtually nothing in common. Yet, she just had a feeling like she wanted and needed to do anything and everything for her. Rarity always had a list of prince-like qualities, and she wasn't so sure just anypony would fit in that category. Charming, honest, reliable, trustworthy, loyal, and all in all a good pony. Yup, AppleJack was definitely Rarity's prince charming. However, she hadn't expected her prince to be a princess, let alone one of her best friends. Doesn't matter anymore anyway, she'd confessed and now it will all be over soon.

Why? Why did Rarity like her? AppleJack definitely wasn't any prince straight from Canterlot, that's for sure. She was just a regular country themed mare. In fact, they were polar opposites. Rarity was always well groomed and mannered. Whereas AppleJack was just AppleJack. How the hay can anypony like their exact opposite in the first place? Well, that was kind of why AppleJack wasn't sitting in her barn snuggling with Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash weren't exactly the most symmetrical of ponies, but somehow they got together. It was all in the balance of things. Rainbow Dash's fast and brash nature with Fluttershy's slow and timid personality just worked somehow. Maybe that was why. Rarity's... Rarityness could balance AppleJack's... AppleJackness! It all worked out. In fact, AppleJack had never even thought of anything like this. Perhaps she could take a leap of faith, and give Rarity a chance.

Too bad they might not have a chance. Two hundred meters from the ground, the two ponies took the liberty of taking in one last glance of each other. One hundred meters, they smiled at each other attempting to lean closer. Fifty meters, all hope was lost and so they began to close their eyes. Twenty meters, still nothing. Two meters, the drop was taking a bit longer than expected. Twenty meters. Fifty meters. One hundred meters, it was obviously clear now that something, or somepony, had swooped in just in time. The two opposites looked down at what they had landed on. A blanket. Rarity grimaced at the magenta tarp, for it was to same one used for when she was captured by Spike. Now she glanced to the pegasi holding the blanket. As if the memory couldn't get any clearer, the same pegasi from before happened to be their saviors.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dropped the two mares off at the entrance of Ponyville. Once they were all safe and sound, they all said their thank yous and you're welcomes. Fluttershy and Rainbow left after a quick chuckle and discussing on how worried they (or Fluttershy) were about not being able to catch the two.

AppleJack decided she would walk Rarity back to Carrousel Boutique after such a long day since Sweet Apple Acres was all the way across the town anyway. Rarity, of course, gladly accepted this offering. The walk was fairly quiet since the chain of events that led them here were quite awkward. After a while AppleJack cleared her throat in order to get Rarity's attention.

There was something that was on her mind for quite some time now. Although during the fall AppleJack had her epiphany, she still wasn't quite sure what made opposites attract in the first place. Sure, Rarity was elegant, graceful, and truly beautiful, but if AppleJack was her polar opposite what did that make her? A filthy, mannerless, hideous creature. How could Rarity possibly love somepony like that? Now was her moment to ask the one question that had been throbbing in her mind since Rarity's confession.

"Rarity," AppleJack began nervously, " Why do ya love me?"

* * *

><p><em>AN; Tried making a chapter with as little dialogue as I could, I think I failed... Well, I don't think this chapter is really that short, but I don't know. It looks short, sorry... One more chapter, thanks for reading, you know the drill :/  
>Dear Celestia, I'm sorry I said green tarp at first. I was sitting in my bed with a green cover and that just came in my head. Thanks to S.G. for reminding me ^_^<em>


	19. Opposites Attract

Why did she love AppleJack? A question that could be answered with another question,

"Why wouldn't I love you?" AppleJack blinked at Rarity's response. "You're such an amazing pony. You're strong, loyal, dependable, honest, you're everything I could have wished for in any prince and more. I know I always criticize you for being filthy, but I've learned its all alright. You helped me win my sister back and you're an amazing sister yourself. You taught me its okay to be a little dirty every now and then, and you're just absolutely stunning," Rarity said. She waited a while in silence before repeating her own question. "Why wouldn't I love you?"

AppleJack was absolutely speechless. She never expected anypony to say anything like that to her. She was always so focused on the farm and apples, that she never really thought about relationships. It was clear that Rarity truly did love her. Question was, did AppleJack love Rarity back? It was a tough question to answer. She hadn't ever thought of Rarity as a potential mare friend. However, she did know many stallions would kill to have Rarity's heart in their hooves. Rarity might not have know it, but she was a good sister. She was beautiful, generous, and the other side to AppleJack's magnet. A chance, that's what AppleJack would give.

"Ah guess its true when they say opposites attract. Ah've never actually thought of you as somepony to be in a relationship with, but it could work." AppleJack began. "When Ah first met ya, I only thought y'all were some stuck up pricy pony." Rarity grimaced at AppleJack's words. "But then, after Twi's sleepover, Ah knew that wasn't all you were. Yer a really great pony and Ah reckon any stallion in the right mind would kill ta have ya fer their own. After spendin' more time with ya, Ah have ta admit, Ah have grown onto ya more and more," AppleJack spoke. Both ponies knew every last word was the truth and only the truth. The element of honest only spoke the truth, especially when from the heart. "Ah'm willing ta give this a chance." AppleJack finished.

Rarity's heart soared and AppleJack's statement. She'd dreamed of so many scenarios, bad ones. There were nightmares when AppleJack would flat out reject her. She knew that AppleJack liked Rainbow Dash for a while, she had dreams when they went out and her heart stopped. However, this time was different. It was reality and Rarity was offered a chance. Things could finally start going her way. Last question,

"So, uh, where should we go from here?" Rarity asked a bit curious. Even though she love to read romance novels frequently, she knew most of them were only true in fairy tale land. She'd tried many times to find a perfect stallion, but never actually accomplished a true relationship. She even tried to lower her standards, that's when she noticed AppleJack. After going on so many adventures with AppleJack, she noticed that AppleJack far exceeded her previous standards.

"Well, Ah'm off work next Friday. Ya wanna go out for dinner?" Rarity gladly accepted.

xXx

Three months later, AppleJack was no longer giving Rarity a chance. This time, she knew what she felt was all too real. After a series of picnics, walks, and dates of all sorts, the two were impossible to tear apart. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were often spending time in Fluttershy's cottage planning a wedding with Pinkie Pie, who was a surprisingly good wedding planner. Even though Rarity and AppleJack decided to take their relationship slow, they were leaning towards the same fate as their pegasus friends.

Magnets, that's all the explaining they needed. When two of the same poles face each other, they push each other away. However, when opposite poles are together, the stick like glue. Rarity was one pole, AppleJack was the other. Fluttershy was one pole, Rainbow Dash was another. The couples balanced each other out for the better. Rarity wasn't so much of a perfectionist anymore and AppleJack learned to be cleaner when doing things. Fluttershy could be more assertive when needed and Rainbow's bloated ego was swelling down. Even Twilight and Pinkie Pie started hanging out more and baking cupcakes together.

The day of Rainbow and Fluttershy's wedding came, and the couple couldn't be happier. The festivities were enjoyed by everypony and even the princesses decided to make a guest appearance. After the party died down a bit, Rarity and AppleJack excused themselves. They went to the little hammock where AppleJack first confessed to Rainbow Dash and lay there together for a while. It basically became their own little love nest.

After resting together for a good half hour, Rarity rolled over onto AppleJack. "AppleJack," Rarity started. AppleJack responded with a lazy "hm". "Why do you love me?" Rarity asked already knowing how AppleJack would respond. AppleJack couldn't help but allow a smile grin slid on her muzzle. She opened her eyes and nuzzled Rarity before answering.

"Why wouldn't Ah love ya?" AppleJack responded with a small chuckle.

They always repeated this same thing all the time. Sometimes AppleJack would ask first, other times Rarity would ask first. Every time, though, the response was the same. "Because I'm me," Rarity said back unexpectedly. AppleJack only laughed, Rarity could be so serious at times.

"Its because yer you that Ah love ya," AppleJack explained. Rarity said nothing back. That was enough for her. She was all coupled up with the mare of her dreams and things were all going her way.

"Why do opposites attract," Rarity asked, once again knowing the answer.

"'Cause sometimes it gets boring being with yerself," AppleJack responded. She was always ready for all the questions Rarity threw at her. Rarity would even ask some of the same questions more than once just because she loved hearing AppleJack's response. This time, rather than barraging AppleJack with more questions, Rarity just said "okay". Any other question she had was answered by the most well known phrase by the couple.

Opposites attract.

* * *

><p><em>AN; OMG I'm free! I finished ahead of schedule, sadly causing me to do crap work. I have this really awesome feeling for exceeding way past 10k hits on my first story, so thanks 10k times ^_^ _


	20. tomColt's Notes

Okay, here are my final authors notes.  
>I'll start with the reviewers.<br>**the first builder** - thanks a million for being my very first reviewer and for the positive feedback ^_^

**Clarinet Overlord - **thanks for pushing me to make longer chapters even though that never really happened, and thanks for being sort of a regular

**Kitmaro **- I'm so evil with my cliffhangers aren't I? Thanks for your reviews anyway

**Zertech** - when you reviewed "no comment" I got so scared, then I realized it was in a good way xD

**Lonewolf.007** - I got so excited when you reviewed because I'm a fan of your story. Also, my favorite ship is actually RariDash, but I just felt like some FlutterDash

**angryfrenchfry** - "Been a while since I've had a good read like this" that made my heart explode from happiness :)

**Twilight Sparkle is hot** - "epicsauce" thank you xD

**taz2723** - Once you became a regular reviewer, you were like this force that made me have to update a bit more. I probably let you down with that long wait though

**darroth42** - Your first review was so positive I got lazy for a while, then when I looked at it again, I started typing again. That's just how I work sometimes xD

**S.G. - **You were kind of like the guy that kept me on track and made sure I got my facts straight, so thanks for that

**VinylScratch33** - I am a very lazy pony aren't I? Thanks for the compliment though, much appreciated ^_^

Sorry, I'm not a fan of PMing, that;s why when people PM me I don't answer. I don't even know why. Besides some people were anonymous.  
>Seeing that my first story got over 10k views at chapter sixteen was a dream come true for me. My little pony actually inspired my young authors book which made it to state finals (sadly lost). After going out of town for that, I was once again inspired to keep on writing and you all helped with the faves, alerts, and reviews. I'm inspired easily, even though I'm really lazy.<p>

Thanks a million,  
>tomColt15<p> 


End file.
